A spicy night
by liani03
Summary: Older Finn and Flame princess have a sexy night while hanging out at the Treehouse 3 [NSFW fanfiction, Read at own discretion!]


**Note: In this fanfiction Finn and Flame Princess are older, a bit more mature and have found ways to be together. FP is much more in control of her burning touch and Finn is more used to intense heat, so you get the idea.**

It was just another normal day; Finn and Flame princess were hanging out at the Treehouse, same as usual. They were lounging around his room sitting knee-to-knee on the big rug on the floor and were currently in a heated (but friendly) debate on whether chili or curry was spicier.

"_Curry is obviously the spiciest one, if you cook it well and eat it hot, it can leave a burning taste on your tongue._" Flame princess stated.

"_No way, Chili's the hottest, I once ate like 3 whole bowls and couldn't taste anything for about a week!_" Finn countered.

"_Well they're both really spicy, but I have to admit my favorites are those little jalapeno berry thingies, those are pretty hot too._"Flame princess remembered they had those a lot, back at the kingdom.

"_Well… I can think of one thing that is even hotter than all those combined…_" He leaned in with a goofy, smile and grabbed her waist with both of his hands.

Flame princess laughed and moved closer to him "_Oh my glob Finn, that has to be the one of lamest pick-up lines ever._" She placed her arms around his shoulders.

"_I know._" He said simply and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "_But it worked, didn't it?_"

Flame princess smiled and pulled him in until they were inches apart. "_You goofball_." She kissed him again, long and hard this time; and he kissed her back. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths, moving in some sort of rhythm together. The kiss was very deep, leaving each of them wanting more. Finn picked her up quickly and placed her in the bed, temporarily breaking the kiss. He straddled FP on the bed and placed himself on top of her. He stopped for a moment to look at her, then Flame princess pulled him in again. They continued making out like that for a while, FP stopping only every few minutes to inhale air in order to keep herself cool.

Finn's hands exploring her waist and back eventually made their way under her shirt. '_Glob_' Finn was happy that she rarely ever wore bras when they were together; she always thought it was a hassle if they were not going outside. He moved his hands inside and started caressing her breasts; gently touching the tips of her nipples in circular motions. "_Ahh…_" FP gave a slight moan at his actions. "_Finn wait, go get some protection._" Finn knew what she was talking about "_Don't worry, I'm not gonna get burned._" They had done this sort of thing before but not without any kind of spell, or tons of tinfoil; and it sort of took some of the pleasure out, since Flame shield always left him feeling a slight numbness after a while. "_I want to try it without anything; I think we can pull it off… I trust you FP._" He gave her a meaningful smile and she nodded in agreement. They connected again in kissing and before they even noticed, were topless; both only wearing the bottom part of their underwear.

Finn kept kissing her intensely and then slides his hand inside her panties, feeling the warmth of that area. He massaged her clit slowly in slick motions and found that she was extremely wet already. He found it funny how it was possible for a fire elemental to get so wet like that and chuckled a bit. FP separated their mouths for a second, a bit of saliva running through the corner of her mouth "_What's so funny?_" she asked him.

"_Nothin, nothin_." Finn denied but he couldn't hide his smile.

Flame Princess didn't like the idea that he was laughing; it made her feel vulnerable in a way. "_It better be nothing." _She blushed and pouted in a way that drove Finn crazy. '_Gob, How did she always find a way to turn him on even more!?_' He thought. Finn gulped as Flame princess grabbed his face with both her hands, seemingly pulling in for a kiss, then pulled him into her chest instead. He acknowledged her command and started sucking her nipples and running his tongue over them, while simultaneously pleasuring her down there. "_Haa… ahhh…_" FP moaned with every touch; Once again, she found herself wondering how Finn had this amazing ability to make her feel so good. She grabbed onto his hair seductively and begged for more. Her breath was becoming ragged and she tried desperately to keep inhaling but it was getting difficult. She felt everything getting hotter and hotter; every few times that she exhaled a small swirl of fire would come out of her mouth. "_Haah, anh… Finn…_" She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take; she was losing control.

Finn kept at it, now with harder, faster motions; He already had a few fingers inside and used them to the fullest. He saw that Flame Princess was almost at her limit and turned the heat up. FP couldn't handle anymore. "_I… I'm gonna…_" just then her mind went blank and a sudden heat pulsated through her body, sending ecstasy all over. "_AAHHH~_" Finn took his hand out, wet with sticky stuff, just after she came. He leaned back to look at her body; she was flushed a light red, almost out of breath; her hair curled and uncurled from every aftershock of the orgasm. She was so beautiful, and he couldn't believe she was all his. Finn bent over and kissed her forehead.

As she came back from the feeling and started regaining her breath, she sat up on the bed to be on par with him. FP was ready for round two; it was her turn now, and she wanted to tease him a bit. Flame princess locked eyes with him for just a moment and then let her gaze linger downwards. She pushed him down gently and placed her hips on top of his; all while her other hand brushed over his wide chest, slowly trailing down his abs on their way to something bigger. She grabbed the bulge hidden inside his boxers just begging to come out, and heard him gasp. FP smiled seductively as she undid the little button and pulled his boxers off; His erection was strong and hard. Her fingers trailed over the tip, going around and around. She could feel Finn struggling to keep his voice in. Flame princess inhaled and lowered herself closer to it; Her tongue would go over in light, short strokes, making him want to beg for more. "_Ahh… Flame princess, wha_-" He was flushed a bright red and was getting harder with every tease. Flame princess put it in her mouth about halfway through, while touching him with her hot fingers. Finn thought the heat was amazing, it was one of the best things about sleeping with her; the slight pain was always so pleasurable to him and never failed to turn him on instantly.

By that time Finn couldn't take it anymore "Flame Princess!" He quickly switched their positions. "_Wai- F…Finn!_" He was desperate to come inside of her but he wasn't that sort of guy. Finn opened FP's legs and stuck his tongue inside her, which gave her an immediate surge of pleasure; she was already really wet. "_Ah_." He planted a few kisses on her stomach, slowly coming upwards to her breasts. Every kiss sent a shiver through her "_Finn…_" He started kissing her neck, more fiercely this time. "_Flame princess …I love you_."

"_I love you too, Finn_." They shared several feverant kisses, as Finn started to thrust inside of her. They moved in rhythmic motions, instantly in sync with each other. Finn thought that Flame princess felt amazing; she was really tight and so hot inside; The pleasure was almost blinding. After a while his pace quickened, thrusting in faster motions. The friction caused by the heat sent waves of pleasure with every movement. They were both almost out of breath when they found they were almost at their peak. "_FP, I'm…_" "_Me too_." She quickly responded. Flame princess hugged him tight as they came together; FP first and Finn short after. The feeling was explosive and made them exclaim in satisfaction. They paused for a moment after finishing, gasping for air.

Finn rolled to his side of the bed and looked at his body to check for burns; a few red marks here and there but nothing major. Finn smiled '_They kinda look like kiss marks._' He looked over to her and she seemed fine too, more than fine; FP looked awesome and happy, she seemed so beautiful. Finn smiled, and it was only when FP started covering herself that Finn noticed they had burnt almost the entirety of the sheets to ashes. Finn and Flame princess looked at each other and chuckled. "_Hey wanna go eat some nachos? I think Jake left some in the fridge_." "_Sure!_"

**The end.**

Hello, I hope you enjoyed my fanfic! ^u^ I just thought I'd let you know that this was actually the _first _NSFW or smut-containing fanfiction I've ever written. So forgive me if it's not really all that good… Anyways I'd like to hear what you thought of it so if you can, drop me a review. ;u; Any type of feedback would be appreciated. Thanks a lot!

(_P. S. For those of you following me, sorry I haven't updated much. I've just been busy, but I'll see if I can get to uploading some more fics soon :3 Thanks again!_)


End file.
